You'd look good in everything and nothing
by cgmz
Summary: Just a one-shot off the top of my head. SMUT, be warned. Arizona and Callie turning the heat up in the departmental store's changing room ;


"This!"

The blonde does a little twirl in her yellow sundress, her dimples out in full force as she waits for approval from the latina lounging on the couch in front of the changing room. Callie raises her eyebrow, her tongue peeking out slightly as she scrunches up her nose while surveying the ball of excitement in front of her.

"I like you better without it."

Callie confirms with a firm nod of her head, flashing Arizona an innocent grin.

"Seriously, Callie! This has been the tenth one I tried on and there's still not one that you like? Help me and we can go! It's tiring going in and out of the changing room."

A pout forms and the blonde stops bouncing on her feet, instead crossing her arms across her chest and giving Callie her best stern stare she reserves for interns who gets on her nerves.

"No no no no no. You do not get to Callie me. And I'm not one of your interns, so wipe that look off your face."

Callie stands up and walks over to Arizona, wrapping her arms around the tense blonde. Tightening her hold around the unresponsive woman in her hands, she walks Arizona backwards into the changing room, the action causing the blonde to finally gasp and grip her hands tightly on to the front of Callie's leather jacket.

"What are you doing, Calliope."

"Making things easier for you."

Callie answers simply as she walks them both in into the small room and locks the door behind them, finally letting go of Arizona as she leans back against the door.

"The last nine dresses looked cute on you, and so is the one you have on now. The seventh dress has a really nice shade of blue that brings out your eyes really well and the third one isn't blue, but it hugs you in all the right places. The second one shows off your legs and the forth one has a nice pale pink color that compliments your fair skin. Considering that we'll be going to Miami where its sunny and that we'll be hanging out at the beach all day with you in a bikini for a good part of the day, I don't think that you need to worry your pretty little head about which dress to wear because I'll be taking it off of you the second I can. "

Callie finishes as she pushes herself off from the door she was leaning on and steps into Arizona's personal space, leaning her forehead against those of the slightly breathless blonde.

"Calliope…"

"Hmmm?"

Callie presses her lips against Arizona's, her hands reaching behind the blonde to pull down the zip of the sundress.

"We a-are in a ch-"

Arizona's weak protests were cut off by Callie's probing tongue, wandering hands making her skin burn where its been touched.

"You just need to be quiet."

Callie whispers into Arizona's ear, enjoying the way she can feel the blonde shiver and the slight bucking of hips into her own front. Pushing Arizona back against the opposite wall, Callie pushes the straps of the sundress off her shoulders, letting it pool at her ankles, leaving Arizona in matching blue undergarments. Pale hands slip under her shirt, fingernails digging into her sides, making her hiss in pleasure as teeth sink into her neck - Arizona's attempt at silencing the moans that threaten to spill out from within her. Callie kisses her way down from Arizona's jaw, tan hands moving to massage full breasts through the blue piece. She roughly pulls it down, her mouth latching on to one side as she slips her hands under Arizona's thighs and lifts her up, supporting her against the wall.

"Calliope, I n-need yo-u"

Arizona ended off in a squeal as Callie unexpectedly bites down, making the blonde arch her back, pushing against the wall to meet Callie's touches. Latching her ankles around Callie's waist, Arizona removed one hand from around Callie's neck and grab the one massaging her breast, pushing it down to where she needed it the most.

"Someone's impatient."

Callie smirks. As much as she would like to tease the blonde squirming between her and the wall, she is well aware of where they are, and how inappropriate but so very hot the position she had the blonde in is. Pushing aside the lacy material, Callie runs two fingers along the length of Arizona's vagina, the wetness she encounters makes her own throb with need.

"Arizona…"

Callie's voice is a breathy whisper. Arizona captures the red, plump lips between her own pale pink ones, massaging Callie's tongue with her own. Her head falls back against the wall behind her as Callie plunges two fingers in without warning, curling her fingers to hit the spot that drove the blonde into oblivion. A moan escapes from the writhing blonde before she once again wraps her arms around Callie's neck, burying her face into the side of it, trying to muffle the sounds spilling out of her mouth. Her teeth grazes the skin of Callie's neck, and the jerk of Callie's body is followed by fingers pumping in and out of Arizona in rapid succession. Callie buries her face in the crook of Arizona's neck and shoulder, muffling her own whimpers as she feels wetness down her own thighs. She can feel Arizona's body tense up in her arms, her fingers trapped between Arizona's clenching walls.

"Let go for me, Arizona. I've got you."

Callie whispers huskily. Her own arousal apparent in her voice. Arizona is the only one who could make her as wet as she is now without even touching her or getting her naked. She presses her thumb against Arizona's clitoris and rubs small circles against it, Callie's ministrations on the highly sensitized area made Arizona's body buck against her own and her breaths came in short, shallow gasps.

"Cal-"

One more thrust and one hard rub against the clitoris sent Arizona over the edge, Callie wrapping her free arm tightly around Arizona to keep her upright while the other slowly brought Arizona down from her high, keeping her fingers in Arizona but slowing her actions to a more bearable intensity for the trembling blonde in her arms. After awhile, Arizona's hold around Callie slacken and Callie gently brought them both to rest on the floor of the changing room, still keeping her arms around the limp blonde. Callie could feel the vibrations against her chest as the blonde let out a giggle.

"What?"

She pulls back so that she can see the blue eyes she is so in love with. Blonde curls bounce lightly as Arizona shakes her head, dimples on show as she plants a soft kiss on Callie's lips, reminding her of her own raging libido.

"Teddy's going to kill us. We were suppose to meet her outside… five minutes ago."

Arizona glances at her phone just as it starts to vibrate, Teddy's face on the screen.

"Shit. I need to get dressed… here! You speak to Teddy."

"W-what."

Callie barely has time to protest before the phone is shoved rather unceremoniously into her hand and Arizona gets up and starts finding her own clothes under the mess of dresses piled on the small chair.

"Dammit."

Callie whispers under her breath as she slides her finger across the screen, answering Teddy's phone call while simultaneously standing up and out of Arizona's way.

"Hello?"

"Callie? Where are you guys? Is Arizona stuck with her many choices of dresses again?"

Teddy's laughter drifted through the phone, loud enough for Arizona to pause with her shorts halfway up her legs, her eyebrows raised as she looked at Callie. God, those legs. Callie smirked and because of how small the changing room is, she could reach out and pull Arizona towards her, making the blonde stumble and grab Callie's jacket for balance as her shorts fell back down to her ankles.

"Calliope!"

Arizona admonished as she tried to pushed herself away from Callie.

"Arizona? Callie, where the hell are you guys?"

Teddy's slightly impatient voice once again drifted through the phone.

"We'll be there in ten, Teddy."

Throwing the phone safely onto the pile of clothes in the corner, Callie grabs Arizona around her naked waist and pulls her flush against her front, burying her face into blonde curls as she inhales the familiar intoxicating scent.

"Callio-"

"Ten minutes Arizona. I'm so wound up, we'll be done in five. No, less than that. Please please please."

Callie Torres doesn't beg, but when your girlfriend is Arizona Robbins, you'd beg if it means having her hands on you. When all she felt was Arizona's laughter vibrating against her body, she growled and decided that she needed to take things into her own hands. The clock is ticking. Slipping her hands between their bodies, she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zip with one hand, the other grabbing Arizona's right hand that was resting on her hip and shoving it down to where she was literally aching for Arizona's touch.

"God, you're so wet."

Arizona relents and rubs the length of Callie's heated core, the abundance of arousal making it easy for her fingers to slide between her folds. Arizona knows that she has just had an earth-shattering orgasm, but a smoking hot latina moaning into her neck made red hot desire burn within her.

"I need m-more, Zona. I need you in-side me."

Plunging three fingers in, Arizona waits for Callie to relax again.

"Don't stop."

"Ride my fingers."

Arizona whispers into Callie's ear, nipping it gently as she sees the fine hair at the base of Callie's neck stand on end.

"God Zona… you drive me insane…"

Tightening her hold around Arizona, Callie starts riding the blonde's fingers, her body trembling as Arizona adds in her thumb to hit her clitoris each time the heel of Arizona's palms hit her flesh. Arizona shifts her thigh to rest between Callie's leg, allowing a greater leverage behind her thrusts.

"Zona."

Arizona curls her fingers in response, massaging the spot inside the latina that sends a jolt of pleasure shooting through her entire body. A few more times and Callie screams out as her body finally got the release it craved. Arizona's mouth on hers cut off her scream.

"Sshh baby, people can hear us."

Callie groans at the loss as Arizona slips her fingers out, cleaning them by sucking her fingers in her mouth, then kissing Callie hard, knowing that Callie can taste herself on Arizona's tongue.

"I love you."

Arizona grins.

"I love you too. Now help me, before Teddy comes banging the door down."

Nodding, Callie gathers up the dresses while Arizona successfully dresses herself, trying to smooth down what she terms her "sex hair". Straightening their clothes, Arizona unlocks the door and peeks around it, seeing that the coast is clear, Arizona fully opens the door and pulls Callie out, hoping that no one notices the flush creeping up her pale neck.

"Shit, I need to buy a dress."

Arizona stops mid-step and whirls around suddenly, making Callie grab onto her shoulders to prevent herself from bowling the petite blonde over.

"And I still can't decide which one to get."

Tan arms encircle a slim waist as Callie places a kiss on the worry lines adorning Arizona's frowning face.

"Choose any one. You look good in everything… and nothing."

"Guys!"

Both of them turn to see Teddy walking towards them, a scowl on her face.

"Seriously. While I've been waiting outside you guys are inside here making out like horny teenagers?"

Callie cannot suppress the laughter that escaped from her. Making out? If Teddy only knew how much further it went. Arizona shoots Callie a warning glare. Teddy squints her eyes suspiciously at the couple in front of her. Her eyes widen as she catches sight of the mark on Callie's neck.

"No freaking way. Arizona Robbins!"

Like a child who has been caught with her hands in the cookie jar, Arizona blushes furiously as she look at everywhere except Teddy.

"Erm. I need to pay for my dress! See you guys outside."

Grabbing the first dress on the top of the pile draped over Callie's arm, Arizona speed walks away from the motherly glare Teddy sends her and disappears into the crowd. As soon as Arizona was gone, both Callie and Teddy burst out into laughter.

"You're mean, Teddy."

Callie says as she dumps the rest of the dresses down and follows Teddy out of the store.

"Yeah, but don't deny that Arizona's issue with getting caught isn't endearing. Sometimes I feel that I have a 10 year old as my best friend."

Teddy rebuttals as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah she is."

Callie says fondly as her eyes scan the crowd, immediately picking out the blonde swinging her shopping bag as she walks towards them, a bounce in her steps. Never would she have thought that she, badass ortho surgeon, would be with a perky, childlike peds surgeon who has butterflies on her scrub cap and a monkey on her lab coat. But she thanks God everyday for bringing Arizona to her, because she couldn't imagine her life any other way.


End file.
